khan_academy_chatfandomcom-20200215-history
Wikia Rules
If you have any complaints about the rules and regulations stated in the list go here. If you also would like to add some rules please go here. Regular Wikia Rules * No cheating for edits. ** If you do this and get caught, you can get banned from editing from 1 day to 1 week. *No vandalism **This rule is a given. If you do this, you will get banned from 1 month to infinite. * No deleting articles for no reason. **This will get you banned for infinite. *No posting sexually explicit images of humans, dogs, cats, or any animal at all. Even of inanimate objects. **This will result in an infinite ban. *You must be above the age of 13 to be on this wikia. **If you release/say your age and it is under this age you will be banned until you turn the right age *Just don't give out personal information **Just don't do it. Wikia Chat Rules * Don't use any bots. ** If you use any, you get kicked from the chat and banned for a (unplanned) time. ** If you have found a vulnerability please report it to Eytukan or Blaze on their message wall. * Please no Spamming the chat room ** This may result in kick and or ban for an indefinite amount of time depending on how many times you have been spamming *Please no asking for bots unless it is in a PM **Users that own the bots, have the right not to give them to you. ***If you continue to ask for bots after a user has told you he/she will not give it to you, you can be banned for max 2 days. **Users that receive bots, have the privilege of keeping them but have the responsibility of keeping them safe and not losing them. **If you lose a bot, then you may not ask for a new one. **Let's just say, bots aren't real in the chat :) *No harassing, cursing at, or talking bad about anyone in the chat room and/or the wikia page dedicated to them. **This can get you banned for at least 2 days from the chat and the wikia. *No asking for statuses **This will result in a kick if you repeat it too many times. *No asking to kick other users **If the user is disrupting the chat, leave it to the chat mods to take care of the problem. *No being rude or disruptive. **This can result in a kick or, if repeated, a ban for a maximum of infinite. Sysop Rules * Although you have the ability to promote users go here to tell me any users you feel should be promoted. * All other rules apply to you. YOU ARE NOT SPECIAL! (Not meant to be taken personally) Chat Mod Rules * You have to look after the chat. If you aren't on for a long time, you lose your status ** A long time is like 2-3 months *If a user is misbehaving in chat and you don't ban them accordingly, you may lose your rights *If you spam or break any of the chat rules, you will lose your status. Mod Rules * You must take down all offensive posts and anything that is bad I guess. Rollback Rules * Just sit back and relax. You don't have to do much. Just revert edits that may be offensive or are vandalism. Category:Rules Category:Ban times